Three Best Friends
by X-105 Strike
Summary: This is the same old Gundam Seed with an added character. KiraxOC and Um i think AxC are gonna stay together. I promise the story is better than the summary. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Please R&R!
1. It Begins

7

Chapter 1

"There really won't be a war between PLANT and the earth," Asuran Zala explained looking at the ground, "I don't think there is reason to take refuge but…" Asuran averted his bright green eyes to his friends.

He looked at his two best friends, Kira Yamato and Alli Useka, with misty eyes. He reached into his backpack and took out a green and yellow robotic bird. "Kira, this is for you," he said. Kira held up his hands and the green bird hopped from Asuran's hands to Kira's.

Asuran looked at Kira and almost flinched as Kira met his gaze. Kira's face was tear-stained and his brown hair was in tangles. He was still in the school uniform even though it had been three hours since school let out. He was only twelve, but he had heavy bags under his worried violet eyes. Kira said nothing. He knew that if he did, he would just start crying again.

"I'm going to assume that your parents need you to move with them?" Alli said breaking the silence.

Alli knew that she might never see Asuran and his parents again. She wanted to go with her foster parents, but they refused to take an extra child that wasn't their own, which was the most painful thing of all. Alli never showed any of the pain she felt. She put a mask on to hide her despair. Her deep pink eye's had stars in them, her bright purple and blue clothes and her dazzling strawberry-blonde hair were well taken care of and she had a smile on, but a mask is just a mask in the end.

"Yes, my parents believe this argument is going to erupt into a war! Can you believe it? Were moving to the PLANT because my parents think it will be safer for us all," Asuran explained. "You'll meet me at PLANT sometime in the future right?" he asked directing the question at his two friends.

Once again Kira said nothing. Alli assured Asuran that they would indeed meet again, and even though she didn't believe it herself, Asuran believed her. Alli had that kind of effect on people. When they were worried or sick, all Alli would have to do is say something encouraging and they immediately felt better, even if there was no hope.

Asuran took a necklace out of his front pocket. It was a pink flower with a violet center and it was held on a green chain. He clipped it around Alli's neck and whispered, "Please take care of him and don't forget me. Okay?"

"Asuran," she whispered back, "You are one out of the two most amazing people I've ever met! How could I forget you?" She gave Asuran a sisterly hug and kissed him on the cheek. Asuran smiled, his raven black hair framing his face, and with a last goodbye, he was gone.

He didn't make a sound, but Alli knew Kira was crying. She put an arm around Kira's shoulders and walked him home. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out the way things are supposed to. You'll see," she said.

"How do you know? How can you be so happy when so many bad things have happened to you? How is it that you can smile at a time like this?" Kira asked trying not to cry.

Alli almost jumped at the sound of his voice. He hadn't said a word all day and she wasn't well prepared with an answer. She glanced at Kira and smiled. "Well, for one, you're being sad enough for the both of us," she started tweaking his nose. Kira smiled and looked down at himself, "And," Alli continued, "Someone has to keep their chin up during these awful times."

Her mask faded as she talked. Her deep pink eyes were filled with sadness and despair. Alli could barely remember her parents. She didn't look like either one of them, and that was probably why they left her. They were on PLANT now and every once in a while, she would get a letter. She was an orphan, but her parents were still alive. The Zala's never really adopted her, just took her in out of pity. They were gone so now what was going to happen to her?

Alli decided to let it go. Before Kira and Alli left the park, her mask had faded, and come back on. Alli knew something good would come of this life. It had to.

Four Years Later – Helio Polis

Kira and Alli sat under a white gazebo. It was after school and they were both enjoying the artificial sunlight. Helio Polis was a PLANT built artificial earth owned by a country called ORB.

PLANT and the Earth Alliance had been fighting a war for eleven months now. PLANT had an army they called ZAFT made of only coordinators, and the Earth Alliance was made up of only naturals. Kira Yamato moved up to ORB for collage along with Alli. ORB was the only safe place because the country was neutral. The government insisted that they would not help either side, nor would they go against any side.

Kira and Alli were looking at their lap-top's screen. They had both been assigned to work on something for their current professor at school. He asked because he knew they were both Coordinators from PLANT, and they were exceptional students.

"Kira, what are you doing? Are you even paying attention? You've made five mistakes and you're only half way done with this project! What are you thinking about?" Alli said, stopping Kira's hand. She looked up at him and a gust of wind uncovered his violet eyes. He was looking at the computer screen, but his eyes were distant. Alli knew that look. Kira was in the past.

Alli rolled her eyes and moved Kira's still typing hand on the table in front of him. She pulled the computer over to where she was, fixed the mistakes and started typing again. She typed very fast with one hand and with the other she took notes. Just in case the professor wanted to know how she and Kira did something, she had notes.

A green robotic bird landed on the top of the screen, and it screamed, "Tori!"

"Huh? What was that?" Kira said snapping back to reality. His hand was still typing.

"Are you back?" Alli asked.

"Back? Back from where?"

"From your memories! You've been gone for a long time! I had to fix five of your mistakes on this computer because you weren't paying attention!" Alli scolded.

"You're kidding. Five?" He looked at his hand and stopped it.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"KIRA!" someone shouted. A boy and a girl walked up to Alli and Kira.

"Hi Tolle, hi Miriallia, were you looking for us?" Alli asked. Alli was laughing inside. Kira had stopped his hand just in time.

"How did you know? We looked all over the place for you two lovebirds. Professor Kato was looking for you. He wants to see you right away!" the boy called Tolle said.

"What is it this time?" Miriallia asked. "Does he need your help with something again?"

"Damn! How am I supposed to finish one thing if he keeps handing me more and more?" Kira said looking over his paperwork.

"I only just finished the one he handed us yesterday. What does he think? Are we super-humans or something?" Alli added. Professor Kato was not the most reliable teacher, but he always came up with more projects for his students. "Oh yeah, Tolle if you call us lovebirds one more time I will inflict serious pain on you."

"You finished the project?" asked Kira as Tolle rubbed his nose remembering the last time Alli had threatened him, and followed through.

"Of course I finished. What do you think I was doing all this time?" Alli retorted.

"Come on you two. Professor Kato said that we should drag you in once we found you," Miriallia said. Alli put the completed program on a disk and pulled up the news.

"Something on the news?" Tolle asked coming around the table to see the computer screen.

"Yeah," Alli said.

"It's about Kaoshiung," Kira explained. The picture showed a ZAFT mobile suit shooting buildings and terrorizing the people in the city. Although the picture said it was a live report, it was probably from a week ago.

"If this is from a week ago, Kaoshiung has already fallen," Tolle said.

"Isn't Kaoshiung pretty close to us? Will we be alright?" Miriallia asked. Her bright blue eyes filled with worry.

"You shouldn't be such a worry wart Miriallia," Alli said.

"Yeah, Even though Kaoshiung is close, ORB is a neutral country. There is no chance we would get involved in the war," Tolle assured flicking his dark brown hair out of his gray eyes.

"Really? Its okay if that's the case then," Miriallia answered.

Tolle, Miriallia, and Alli looked over at Kira. His eyes were distant again. "Kira?" Tolle asked putting his face right up under Kira's nose.

"Ahh!" Kira screamed falling into Alli.

"What are you doing? Never mind, let's go," Tolle insisted.

"Okay," Kira said. Alli pushed Kira off of her and started gathering up her things. "Are you okay?" Kira asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You've been drifting off all day! And, you should be finishing those projects the professor has been assigning us," Alli said.

"Well, I've been thinking about… you know…" Kira's voice faded to a whisper, "Asuran," Alli looked up from her stuff at Kira.

"What?" she hissed. It had been three years since they had heard from Asuran. Alli carried his last letter with her everywhere. She fingered Asuran's necklace nervously.

"Come on you two lovebirds! By the time you are done I'll be an old man married to Miriallia here!" Tolle shouted.

"Tolle!" Miriallia said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Tolle and Miriallia were really cute together. Tolle was lacking the necessary seriousness Miriallia had, and she was lacking in jokes. They completed each other.

"We're coming!" Kira said.

"I warned you Tolle. Now you're going to get it!" Alli yelled curling her hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Please don't hit me!" Tolle pleaded.

"I don't know, you asked for it," Alli said considering it, "But I suppose I could let it go, but only cause Miriallia is here and she would hit me right back."

Kira rolled his eyes and gathered the rest of his stuff up and the conversation about Asuran was forgotten. Alli held back a little as the group started walking towards the car station.

She looked at Kira with interest. He had on a black long sleeved shirt over a white collared shirt. He also had on his infamous green pants on. Something bad always happened when he wore those green pants. He had changed them up by putting red belts around his mid-calf, and his mid-thigh. Alli had told him to change them up. Maybe nothing bad would happen if he changed the appearance of the pants, and her method seemed to be working. It had been a whole twelve years without a single bad thing happening.

Alli was wearing a dark blue denim skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. Alli was almost the only one who wore denim now. That had gone way out of style in the Computer Era. Now in the Cosmic Era, very few people still had denim fabric, let alone clothing. She wore black boots that zipped up to her knee and she wore silver hoops in her ears. The only thing that was the same everyday was Asuran's necklace, because she never took it off. Her light blue halter-top didn't bring out her eyes as much as they could have, which is just the effect Alli wanted. Her eyes were so unique, everyone stared at her.

She smiled at the thought of her first humiliating time standing up in front of the class as she caught up to her friends. That day she had made the mistake of wearing a bright pink shirt that brought out her eyes. At the end of the presentation, when she asked for questions, someone had asked "Why do you have pink eyes?" Alli thought of how her eyes immediately closed as everyone leaned forward to get a better look.

"Alli, are you okay? You look distant," Kira observed. Alli brought herself from her memories and smiled.

"I'm fine. However, there is something I've been meaning to ask…" Alli began.

"That's why I said… it's not like that!" a girl ahead screamed. The group of friends had run into Flay Alster and two of her friends.

Flay Alster was the kind of girl who could get anything, or anyone, she wanted. If she asked for a skirt at her favorite store, she would have it within minutes, even if she didn't have any money. Alli was jealous of her red hair and normal grey eyes. She could wear anything, and she would look fabulous, even if it was the ugliest thing in the world. The pink dress she wore fit that description almost perfectly.

"You're lying!" one of her friends said.

"Come on 'fess up!" the other insisted.

"Oh Miriallia!" Flay said noticing the approaching group and avoiding her friends question at the same time.

"Hi!" Miriallia greeted.

"Hey Miriallia, you should know right?" a girl with brown hair asked.

"What?"

"Do you know Alli?" a girl with black hair asked.

"Know what?" Alli asked confused, she didn't even know these girls.

"She got a letter from Sai Arguille, but she won't tell us a thing!" the girl with black hair explained.

"That's enough you two!" Flay interjected. Alli saw Kira's eyes widen. He had a crush on Flay and everyone knew it. Except for Sai, but he was clueless to everything but computers.

"Ahem, Excuse me, but if you aren't going my we go first?" a lady with black hair and sunglasses asked.

"Sorry, please do," Tolle said while Kira and Alli moved aside. Alli watched the woman suspiciously. Alli knew almost everyone on Helio Polis and she was sure she had never seen this woman before.

The seven teenagers watched this woman and the two men that followed her go by in silence. Once the adults had gotten into the car, Flay returned to her original conversation, "Oh forget it! I'm going!"

"Wait for us!" her friends yelled after her.

"Wanna go to that place this evening?" one of them asked. Like magic the mysterious letter was forgotten.

"I wonder if it's still there…" the girl with brown hair said.

"Why not?" Flay asked. The trio left together.

Alli had always wondered what it would be like if she could just forget her problems, but with a letter in her pocket and a necklace around her neck, she didn't see how that could be possible.

Tolle waited until Flay's car was out of sight. He sighed and said, "A letter from Sai."

"What about it?" Kira asked.

"How surprising for Flay Alster," he continued sarcastically. "Sounds like a formidable enemy Kira Yamato-kun," he used the Japanese ending to emphasize Kira's childish crush.

"I don't really-"Kira started.

"In denial again? How silly of you. You of all people should know," Alli said cutting Kira off, "You're the one with the crush, not us," Miriallia giggled in response. Kira blushed and got into the car that had pulled up.

Tolle, Miriallia, and Alli got into the car, the girls in the back and the boys in the front. The drive to the school was almost silent, but when they stopped at the gate Tolle said, "It's alright, if you won't ask, I will."

"Enough already Tolle!" Kira said taking out his identification card.

"Yeah Tolle, give Kira a break," Alli said handing over her identification card with Miriallia's.

"Thank you!" Kira said sliding all for cards through the reader to open the gate.

"I'll ask him," she added.

"Alright Alli Useka!" Tolle exclaimed. Kira rolled his eyes and directed the car through the gate.

The four walked to the computer classroom through the white-washed hallway. "This is weird," Miriallia said. "Before we left these halls were buzzing with people. Where did they all go?"

"It's them," Tolle said pointing at Kira and Alli. "The lovebirds are in the building! Isn't that right All- ouch!" Tolle said falling to the floor. Alli had turned around and punched him just like she promised.

"I warned you Tolle. Don't mess with me," Alli said rubbing her fist.

Miriallia helped Tolle from the ground with a smile on her face. "You really ought to start learning from your mistakes. One of these days you're going to get in trouble and you won't walk away from it," Tolle's girlfriend scolded.

"You need to lighten up Miriallia. Alli knows it was just a joke, but the nose bleed was a little unnecessary," he said wiping his nose.

"I blame karma," Kira laughed, "You be mean, you pay the price."

The door to the computer classroom slid open. Miriallia announced "Kira and Alli are here just like you said Professor-"

"Uh… Where is the Professor?" Kira interrupted.

Sai Arguille pushed himself out of his cubicle his orange glasses hiding the color of his eyes. "You guys are finally here!" Sai said.

"Yeah we're here. What do you want?" Alli asked. She knew she was being arrogant, but how else do you talk to someone who talked of nothing but computers and programs.

"I'll get to you in a minute. I don't know what to do with this," Sai said holding up a disk, "But Kira is a specialist at this kind of stuff." Sai held up another disk. He got up out of the chair and walked over to Kira.

"Fine," Alli said. She danced over to Kuzi. He was awful with computers, but he was the professor's assistant.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked pointing to someone in the corner.

"Ahh, the professor's guest, he was told to wait here," Kuzi said.


	2. It Begins Part 2

Okay I'm updating now. Yay! A new chapter is finally here. So sorry for the grammar mistakes I made. I'll try really hard to not make any this time. Please PLEASE read and review! I know you are reading this and I think it's important for you to realize I can't make this better without reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed…. But if I did, Flay would die!!!

* * *

"Are you sure it's a boy?" Alli whispered. 

The boys ignored her and started whispering in excitement. Alli rolled her eyes. It was probably about the letter.

She eyed the newcomer curiously. This person seemed to try to hide their identity by putting on a long brown coat and a matching brown hat. The hat covered blonde hair and almost covered piercing gold eyes. Alli had seen that face before, but where?

"I wonder what they want," I said aloud. I walked back over to Sai and Kira. Sai was explaining a disk.

"An appendix I think, probably something from Morgenraete," Sai said.

"Not interested. Improvement on the Frame-Set module most likely," Kira said thoughtfully.

"But it doesn't matter does it? What's the program analysis?" Alli asked stepping in. Sai looked at her annoyed.

"I told you that I don't need your help," Sai said. Although he was angry, he kept his voice down.

Alli was hurt. He never talked to her like that before. She frowned at him. "So you might not need my help, but I think it's important for me to know what you're talking about. Just in case you do need my help," Alli retorted.

Tolle snuck up behind Kira and grabbed him from behind. "Let's hear about the letter!" He yelled at Sai holding Kira.

"Letter?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing," Kira insisted trying to get out of Tolle's grasp.

"As if!" Tolle said. Alli rolled her eyes. _Boys_ she thought.

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing, nothing," Kira repeated.

"What is it Tolle?" Sai asked again.

"Stop it already!" Miriallia screamed. She had just seen Kira struggling and thought he was choking.

"Stop, you're choking me!" Kira said.

"It won't go like that," Tolle said tightening his grip on Kira. Kira was waving his arms around with a panicked look on his face. Everyone else was laughing hysterically, save for Sai. He was just confused.

"Okay Tolle, that's enough. Let Kira and Sai debate about their own social lives," Alli said moving between Sai and Kira facing Tolle.

"Fine, but only so I can get in that robot," Tolle agreed and immediately let go of Kira.

Kira stumbled out of Tolle's grasp and fell into Alli's arms. The momentum of Kira's fall had them both fall to the ground. Alli lay there stunned. That was the second time Kira had fallen on her today. Alli looked up into Kira's amethyst eyes. There was something there that she was sure she had never seen for as long as she and Kira had been living together. What was it? Alli decided it didn't matter. Dating her lifelong friend and roommate would be weird.

"You can get off me at anytime, Kira," Alli said.

"Uh…right. Sorry," Kira said. He blushed and obeyed.

"Are you love- I mean- guys done flirting?" Tolle asked quickly changing his sentence remembering how much his nose hurt. "Miriallia doesn't know what she's doing,"

"Maybe that's because it's for research. The robot is not a toy!" Miriallia said. Alli rolled her eyes and pushed herself up off the floor. She dusted herself off and walked over to Tolle.

"Kuzi, make sure that Tolle helps in the research. That way he can get in the robot like he wants and the professor won't get mad. Besides, I think we could run some cool experiments while he's in there," Alli said solving the situation. Tolle looked disturbed but eventually agreed to it.

Alli looked back over at Kira. He and Sai were at the computer. The brunette looked up and smiled. He mouthed the words, "I wish I knew what to do," Alli giggled and decided to go over and help.

Suddenly, as Alli was waltzing her way to Kira, there was a huge rumble. There was a panic. Kuzi was yelling about how Helio Polis was out of range of Meteorites and were not supposed to have earthquakes. Miriallia was the one to suggest they leave and find safety anyway. Alli had to agree and she rushed over to help Tolle get out of the robot.

Kira gathered up his stuff and dropped it in Alli's bag. "C'mon," he said grabbing Alli's hand dragging her out of the room.

The group of teenagers walked out of the room and walked down one of the hallways that led towards the factory. Kira handed over Alli's bag, but he didn't let go of her hand until Sai found a stairway. Groups of people were walking up the steps to outside. "What's happening?" the confused teen asked.

Many of the people were just as confused as we were. One man turned to us and said, "We're being attacked by ZAFT!" Everyone got really scared. "Mobile suits have entered the colony. You guys should hurry too!" There was another rumble and the lights went out.

The person in the brown hat had come with the group keeping silent, but now, the person turned down a corridor towards the factory. Kira had to be noble so he went after this odd person. He shouted, "You wait!"

"Kira!" Tolle yelled after him.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back. You and Miriallia get out of here," Alli insisted. Seeing the stern look on her face Tolle simply nodded following Sai onto the stairs. Alli turned and ran after Kira.

Alli heard a crack behind her as she was running and felt the wall come down behind her. Huge pieces of concrete fell two or three at a time and dust was blown everywhere. A piece of metal stuck out and caught Alli's skirt ripping it, but she kept going. When she finally caught up to Kira, the hat of the mysterious person had been blown off revealing that the person had been a girl all along.

"What did you think I was until now?" the enraged girl asked. She shook her head and added, "Forget it! Just go. I have something I must confirm."

"Where are we supposed to go? We can't go back anymore," Alli said indicating that the ceiling which had just fallen was now blocking the path. She noticed Kira jumping at her voice, but she also felt him relax.

"I see you couldn't leave your boyfriend out here by himself," the girl answered coldly.

"Why you –"

"Err… this way!" Kira said hurriedly before the girls could fight anymore. He grabbed the blondes arm and headed toward the factory. Alli had unconsciously curled her fists while talking to the golden eyed teen. She uncurled them and followed after the brunette and that girl.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Alli heard the girl yell, softly she cried, "If it comes to this I…"

"It's alright," Kira said his voice reassuring. "We'll be saved."

Alli caught up to Kira in enough time to enter the factory with him. The three teenagers looked down over the rail. Mobile Suits were lying on the ground and people were frantically trying to finish and protect them from ZAFT invaders.

"Just as I thought," the amber eyed female started, "The Earth Alliances new weapon," she slid down to the ground and screamed, "MY FATHER IS A TRADER!"

* * *

Okay now it's up to you. Everyone knows that Kira and Athrun meet up and they are suprised and all that but i'm having a hard time deciding whether or not to have Alli go with Athrun, or have her stay with Kira... DUN DUN DUN...

Anyway read and review pretty please!(Oh by the way in these side notes, its Athrun, but in the stories Asuran... just so we are clear)


	3. Asuran?

**So sorry it took so long but i finally updated. Please R&R i hope you enjoy! I'm sorry for the mistype in the last chapter. I meant traitor :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or the characters**

* * *

A woman in an orange jumpsuit below turned around and shot at the three teens. Luckily she was a bad shot and missed. Kira picked up the blonde and said, "It's no joke, and it's no use crying. Just run!"

Alli led the way. She knew where to go. There was a green light ahead signaling that there was a shelter still open. Kira and the amber-eyed girl followed Alli immediately.

They got to the shelter block and the teens caught their breath. Alli pushed the button while Kira assured the girl that everything would be fine.

"There's still someone out there?" a man inside the shelter asked.

"Yes. Two of my friends and I," Alli answered, "Please open the door!"

"There are three of you?" The man inside asked shocked.

"Yes," Alli was unsure now. Why was he shocked?

"We're already full. Shelter 37 is in the left block. Can you get there?"

Alli looked towards the left block. It was full of smoke and fragments of concrete. She looked at Kira and he shook his head. "Look I know you have more room in there," Alli said, "Please just take one of us,"

"I understand. I'm really sorry!" the man agreed, although he sounded reluctant. The door opened.

"Well, get in," Kira said to the girl.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just don't worry about us," Alli added. She had been taught that when someone was distressed, it was good to reassure them and be nice, and this badly dressed teenager definitely looked distressed.

The girl fought against the hands trying to get her inside the elevator. "No…I,"

"Just get in. We'll get to the other one. I already said not to worry about us!" Alli said as Kira gave the girl a final push. He pushed the button and the elevator doors closed. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, the red light went on above the elevator and Kira looked at Alli.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We're going to do exactly what we told her. We are going to go to the shelter in the left block and meet her on earth," Alli said. She grabbed Kira's hand, "C'mon."

They both made there way to the left block. The battle below did not bode well for the Earth forces. They were loosing to three ZAFT members.

"Pathetic," Alli mumbled still pulling Kira by his hand.

Kira stopped and yelled, "Watch out, behind you!"

The earth solider he yelled at was the same one that had shot at them earlier, but Kira was kind-hearted. The woman turned around and shot the ZAFT solider he had warned her about. She looked up and reloaded her gun.

"Come here!" She finally shouted.

Alli shook her head. "It's okay!"

"We're heading for the shelter in the left block. Please don't worry about us!" Kira shouted back.

"The only thing left is that door!" the woman yelled. The door next to us exploded. Kira moved between the explosion and Alli shielding her. Alli's hair flew out of her pigtails making it unruly and messy. There really was nothing over in the left block.

"Come here!" The woman in the orange jumpsuit repeated. The woman ran towards the stairs and started shooting back at ZAFT soldiers. Kira and Alli also ran towards the stairs.

Kira stopped halfway there and grabbed Alli's hand stopping her, "There's no time!" he insisted. He pulled himself over the rail and jumped. He landed far below stumbled, but recovered quickly. Kira signaled for Alli to follow him.

Alli looked at the drop. _That must be over 50 feet!_ She thought. "Shit," she said, and vaulted over the rail. The fall felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. Kira caught Alli and set her down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, "Alli said pulling down her skirt.

A shout was sounded and the woman screamed. She had been hit in the shoulder by a ZAFT bullet. Kira and Alli went over to help her. The wound bled right through the ugly jumpsuit. Alli looked around for something to stop the bleeding, and noticed the ZAFT solider coming right towards her. He was in a red suit that seemed air tight and he was holding a knife.

Alli froze. She didn't want to die. Why did she follow Kira to the factory? The ZAFT pilot lifted his head and his face was exposed. Blue hair and green eyes shot out.

"Kira? Alli?" The pilot asked.

"Asuran?" Kira and Alli whispered simultaneously. The pilot that looked like Alli and Kira's childhood friend lowered his knife, and Kira and Alli stood up.

Alli heard a gunshot from behind her. She turned and glared at the woman from whom the shot had come from. She knew that was Asuran, so she followed him.

"Alli, stop-oof!" Kira called. It sounded like he had been hit, but Alli was busy following the solider she knew was Asuran. Besides, Kira can take care of himself, and Alli didn't bother looking behind her.

The building started to collapse, and Alli knew she had to find shelter, but her heart told her to follow Asuran. She followed him onto a mobile suit. He turned to take a last look at the place where Kira and Alli had been before and saw Alli following him. He grabbed her hand and threw her into the mobile suit quickly following her.

He closed the hatch and started the machine. "Asuran?" a female voice asked over the intercom, "How is yours?" A girl in a red pilot suit popped up on the screen above Alli's head. She looked up with a smile. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Mila, it's no one. Just a civilian and my Gundam is fine," Asuran said pushing Alli behind the seat.

"Why did you save her?"

"I had to. It's not her fault she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're too nice. Yzak won't be happy. You know how he is," Mila scolded and her face disappeared.

"Yeah, I know how he is," Asuran said. Asuran brought the machine to its feet and brought it out of the mess.

* * *

**So i had her go with Asuran, but should she stay or should i give her the chance to go back to the Archnangel... and will she take it. (P.S. i need reviews to make this better!)**


	4. ZAFT!

**Sorry this took so long to update, but school is out so expect more now that i'm out of school. Please R&R!!!**

* * *

Asuran came down and landed next to a green JINN.

"Asuran!" a voice said. A blonde boy in a green pilot suit popped up on the screen above. "Who's the chick?"

"Forget about her. Rusty failed," Asuran replied forcing Alli a little further behind the seat.

"What?!"

"There is an Alliance pilot in the other one," Asuran explained. Just as he said that the other Gundam stumbled as it landed on the ground.

The blonde boy almost growled. He took out a gun and shot at the Gundam. Alli hoped he missed, and luckily he did. His JINN then took out a sword and he said, "Then I'll capture it. You take that one back up to the Vesalius."

The JINN started forward with the sword. Alli's throat caught. _No! Stop him. Kira's in that one! _She wanted to scream at Asuran, but she couldn't. Even though she knew who it was, she couldn't talk to him. Not yet. Alli felt that she should wait for Asuran to talk to her. But she could see the thoughts going through his head. He was thinking that it couldn't have been Kira, and the girl sitting behind him watching him with bright pink eyes wasn't his foster sister Alli.

Asuran shook his head and pulled down the keyboard and started reconfiguring the Gundam. While he was doing this Alli kept her attention on the screen in front of him. The JINN was making it's way toward the stumbling Gundam. It jumped high in the air and got ready for the finishing blow.

"NO!" Alli screamed. She knew Kira was in that one, even if Asuran didn't. Alli wanted to stop the evil JINN. The yellow eyed Gundam changed from gray to blue, red, and white. It brought its arms up and blocked the attack.

"What? What the hell is up with this guy? What is the armor on this thing?" the boy asked.

Asuran was already looking for the answer. When he found it he said, "These suits have Phase-shift armor. Once it's activated, regular weapons won't touch it," and at that, he activated the Phase-shift armor on his Gundam, making it turn red.

Two missles were shot from somewhere and Asuran quickly shot them down. The blonde boy snapped "Get out of here already! Don't just stand there."

Asuran looked once more at the red, white, and blue Gundam, and then he took off. Flying into the air, Alli looked back at the Gundam Kira was in. _So bad things happened after all. Stupid green pants. I knew I should've thrown them out._ But Alli was only making an excuse. She needed one because otherwise, she would focus on what Asuran had said four years ago at the moon academy.

Asuran was silent for the whole ride. Alli didn't dare say anything to him. She remembered what happened when Asuran was deep in thought, and was interrupted, and she didn't want to reunite with a monster.

The Vesalius was a blue ZAFT ship. Asuran docked and locked the door. The air-lock was kept open, just in case a machine had to come back for an emergency. Asuran typed in a code that Alli couldn't see and a man popped up on the screen.

"Yes? Why won't you come out?" the man said. He looked like he held some kind of authority and he was in a black ZAFT suit. His eyes scanned the cockpit and saw Alli. "I didn't know we were taking prisoners," the man commented.

"We aren't but this was a civilian. I didn't want her to get hurt for no reason, captain," Asuran replied. He sounded like a solider and so much older that Alli's memories. "So I was hoping you could close the air lock, or connect me to something so that she doesn't blow up in here."

The captain seemed to blush, like he didn't think of that. Another man floated into the screen and Alli almost felt his presence. This man had white blonde hair and he wore a white mask.

"Asuran, you should have just left her. I'll set up the portable air-lock for you, but we should talk. In my office as soon as possible," the masked man said.

Alli blushed and looked away. Asuran was getting in trouble because of her. But to think she could've been left in that mess and possibly killed, made it hard to believe that that man wasn't human.

* * *

**By the way, i'm having a bit of trouble... maybe you guys can help. I want to put Alli back on the Archangel, but i don't know how to get her there. Should she switch with Lacus, or steal a mobile suit from ZAFT.**

**P.S. I really hope you are enjoying this story. And in case you never find out Alli IS a supreme coordinator like Kira. Any questions? Feel free to ask.**


End file.
